Sur les ailes de sa musique
by Sinkha
Summary: (OS)Shaolan, star du rock, est perturbé par deux grand yeux vert qui l'observe depuis le début de leur tournée.Il l'approche mais pensant trouvé un fan comme une autre il tombe sur une fille qui le hante et qui a un terrible secret


**-Sur les ailes de sa musique-**

**One shot-**

Depuis près de trois mois le nouveau groupe de l'heure avait entamé sa tournée au Japon. Ce groupe était constitué de 4 jeunes hommes entre 19 et 23 ans qui était la coqueluche des adolescentes. Le groupe étaient composé d' Hantarou a la batterie, Kyouji à la basse, Eriol à la guitare et les choeur et Shaolan au chant et la guitare. Leur carrière avait démarré grâce au frère de Han qui était producteur de disque au Japon. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le démo il les avait demandé de produire un single immédiatement. Ce fut un hit! La chanson avait été écrite par Shaolan et Kyouji un soir où celui-ci s'était fais plaquer. Il leur fallu 2mois avant de sortir leur cd et maintenant ils étaient en tournée depuis 4mois. Leur musique n'était pas le seul facteur de leur réussit ils étaient tout les 4 beaux garçons et toute les filles voulaient être leur copines. Han avait les cheveux blonds blancs et les yeux vert foncé. Kyouji était le type même du japonais avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noir de jais. Eriol en faisait craqué plus d'une avec ses cheveux noirs au reflet bleuté et ses yeux gris mais le tombeur était Shaolan. Ses cheveux rebel d'une couleur brun foncée et ses yeux ambre faisait fondre leur fan, encore plus lorsqu'il souriait timidement. Shaolan ce s'attardait pas vraiment au fan mais l'une d'elle attira sont attention dés le premier spectacle. Elle était la devant lui et chantait, sans crier comme les autres. C'est sont regards qui attira l'attention du jeune homme en premier, ses deux grands yeux vert émeraude le fixait intensément. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, d'habitudes les jeunes filles se mettait a crier mais celle-ci lui avait simplement sourit. Enfin dans ce sourire il crut déceler une touche d'ironie. Il la vit a tout les autres spectacle toujours devant elle a murmurer les chanson. Il souhaité la voir avec les autres filles qui l'attendraient à l'extérieur mais jamais il ne la vit. Plus le nombre de spectacle et de moment ou il la voyais augmentait plus il se sentait attiré par elle. Il avait tant de question à lui poser. Il alla voir Eriol et Hantarou qui composait de nouvelle chanson.

Les gars je ne sais plus quoi faire?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaolan…?

Cette fille me hante! Je veux savoir qui elle est et pourquoi elle est toujours a nos spectacles depuis le début de la tournée…Qu'est-ce que je fais

Demandes à Han…C'est lui qui s'y connais le plus en groupie fanatique…

Eriol….Elle n'est jamais resté après les spectacles et elle ne cris pas comme les autres lorsque je m'approche d'elle et elle semble là pour m'écouter…

Han lui tendis une feuille remplit de note de musique et de gribouillis de parole

Chante lui sa…On viens de la finir Eriol et moi

Shaolan survola les paroles et fut ravie. Il tenait dans ses mains le moyen de la connaître. Il appela tout le monde pour une pratique d'urgence ils devaient la jouer ce soir.

Le Spectacle-

Shaolan était fier de la chanson écrite par son cousin et Hantarou. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait monter la jeune fille et qu'il l'amènerait en coulisse car il la chanterait à la toute fin. Soudain la foule se mit a crier l'heure du spectacle approchait et Shaolan était encore plus nerveux qu'à l'habitude et les autres s'en rendirent compte.

Hey Shao…La petite au yeux vert ta charmer hin? Ne t'essaye pas tu l'auras pas avec cette chanson! Elle veut un vrai mal comme moi…

Ferme la Kyouji

Shaolan flanqua une bonne bourrade au bassiste du groupe et éclata de rire. Il était heureux comme jamais et tout ça a cause d'une pure inconnue.

Shaolan avait sorti ces pus beau habit pour la soirée, pantalons noir et chemise blanche brodé d'une silhouette de loup en fil rouge. Les chansons s'enfilèrent l'une après l'autre jusqu'au moment crucial. Elle était toujours devant lui et ce soir elle était particulièrement jolie avec sa jupe de jeans foncé au genou et un gilet sans manche noir brodé d'un phénix or. Il s'assit devant elle pour reprendre son souffle et plongeant son regard dans l'océan de vert devant lui. Il porta le micro a ses lèvre et avant de chanter il parla.

Ce soir pour terminer le show je vous propose de vous présenté la toute fraîche composition de Han et Eriol. J'ai décidé de la faire pour une jeune fille que je vois à tous les spectacles devant la scène depuis le début de la tournée.

Shaolan sourit à la jeune fille et celle-ci sembla surprise.

Je dois dire qu'elle me rend curieux…Elle n'est pas de celle qui se jettent sur nous ou qui pleure lorsque nous sommes près d'elle. À tous les spectacles elle est la qui chantonne nos chansons et elle quitte à la fin.

Pendant qu'il parlait, un technicien avait amener un fauteuil en velours rouge pour que la jeune fille puisse s'y asseoir. Shaolan regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Eriol lui sourire et lui faire signe qu'il était prêt. Il se leva et tendis sa main vers la spectatrice aux regards émeraude, celle-ci sursauta et sourit faiblement et prenant la main du jeune homme. Elle grimpa sur scène sous les acclamations et les hué des autres spectateurs. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil et se laissa emporter par les première note de la mélodie ( La chanson c'est Cannot ignore her de l'anime c'est Shaolan qui la chante a Sakura en japonais mais moi je l'ai traduite en anglais et si vous écouter la chanson c'est trop pop pour le groupe de Shaolan donc imaginer sa sur un air dans le style de Blvd of broken dream de Greenday )

_I look straight up at the neverending blue sky_

_I inhale the passing breeze and run (down) the hill_

_While glaring at your unusually serious expression from afar_

_Why is this? Without a reason, I become completely obstinate_

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl -- I can't just stand here quietly_

_Around the corner, when it seems like something is about to happen, I break into a run._

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment -- an uneasiness like that seen in a dream_

_I can't have this anxiety everyday, I stare straight ahead_

_I won't lose to her_

_I chase after orange clouds in such a hurry_

_With all I strength I trip over something and fall over in a showy manner_

_Because I've never had a connection or anything related to that person_

_I kick off the asphalt, hurrying on the way home_

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl -- even today, I give a side-glance check..._

_Without realizing it, for some reason I fall into her pace._

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment -- this uneasiness that something is beginning_

_Because I have ideals that I won't give up no matter what_

_I won't lose to anyone_

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl -- I can't just stand here quietly_

_I want to know the real power that is hidden deep in my (your) heart..._

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment -- the future is like a labyrinth_

_Until the time when I can firmly grasp this dream in these hands_

_I won't give up on myself_

Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre mais Shaolan ne regardait que la jeune fille et la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. La jeune fille se leva pour quitter la scène mais Shaolan la rattrapa par la taille

Viens, passe par derrière avec nous…

Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison?

Oui…Je veux te connaître…

Le jeune homme salua la foule et quitta la scène avant les 3autres. Il lui tenait toujours la main et il ne s'en rendit pas compte avant d'être dans sa loge. Il lui montra le sofa et elle s'assit…Elle le fixa de ses yeux vert et attendis qu'il parle…

Je peux savoir ton nom?

Sakura...

D'où viens tu?

Tomoéda…Au Japon

Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis ainsi?

J'aime ce que vous faites…C'est simple…

Shaolan se mit à rire ce qui déstabilisa Sakura.

Ce n'est pas ce genre de réponse que j'attendais…Dis moi la vérité

Si je te le dis je devrais te tuer…

Elle lui sourit et le jeune homme sentis son cœur battre mille à l'heure. Elle le fixait toujours. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte mais il l'arrêta

Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je m'en vais…Je ne devrais pas être ici…

Ton copain va s'inquiéter?

Écoute Shaolan…Je n'ai pas de copain et …laisse tomber.

Sakura…J'aimerais mieux te connaître…Laisse moi 24h…C'est un bon début non…?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et accepta.

24h pas plus…Après je disparais…

Le jeune homme lui sourit et tendis sa main devant lui, elle la sera en riant. Il lui dit de l'attendre le temps qu'il se change car dessous les « spot » de lumière il fait chaud. Lorsqu'il revint la jeune fille était assis sur la chaise devant le miroir et parlait a quelqu'un avec son portable.

Non…ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien aller…Il ne peut pas arriver pire que sa…J'ai confiance! Va te coucher je te dis…Je ne rentrerais pas tard…C'est sa…oui…Bye et bonne nuit.

Sakura ferma son portable et regarda Shaolan, dans ses yeux elle pouvait voir qu'il se posait un millier de question. Elle lui sourit et soupira

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Shaolan haussa les épaules et s'assit près de la jeune fille.

On peut aller manger pour débuter…J'ai faim…

C'est un idée…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. De l'autre côté elle tomba sur Han et Kyouji qui écoutait au porte ainsi qu'Eriol qui était assis plus loin et qui les attendaient. Shaolan frappa les deux écouteurs aux portes et prit la main de Sakura. Eriol vint à l'heure rencontre

Salut…Je suis Eriol

Salut…Sakura très heureuse de te connaître.

Que faites vous ce soir?

Je ne sais pas Eriol…Je vais aller manger un bout avec cette charmante jeune demoiselle et je verrai…Que faites vous

Il y a cette fête au nouveau club du boss de la compagnie de disque…Nous sommes V.I.P donc on peux bien y aller…

Shaolan regarda la jeune fille et lui sourit

Sa te tente?

J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai rien a porter!

Eriol sourit

Rien de plus facile…La copine de Han est mannequin et elle doit bien avoir un nombre incalculable de tenu qu'elle n'a jamais mit et qui lui on été offerte par les designer.

Le regard de la jeune fille se mit a pétiller et elle suivit les garçons vers l'appartement de la copine de Han. La jeune fille habitait à a peine 20 minutes en auto. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle sera et embrassa Han et ensuite elle posa les questions

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous n'allez pas à la fête?

Bien sur, Maïko! Mais avant tu dois te servir de tes doigts de fée sur cette demoiselle et bien sur te préparer pour venir avec nous!

La jeune fille écarta son amoureux et regarda Sakura. Elle la trouva magnifique avec ces grands eux vert et l'impression fut réciproque. Maïko avait de grand yeux bleu azure et les cheveux noir parsemé de mèche blanche. Elle prit la main de Sakura et la tira vers sa chambre en criant aux garçons de s'asseoir. Elle fit asseoir Sakura sur le lit et commença a trier ses robes mais elle s'arrêta bien vite

Au fait…quelle est ton nom? Et j'espère que tu n'es pas une de ces groupies?

Je m'appelle Sakura…Et non je ne fait pas partie des groupies…J'ai été voir tout les spectacles depuis le début mais je ne voulais pas être l'une d'elle…

Tu es la fille qui est toujours devant Shaolan et qui semble être la pour la musique! Il parle toujours de toi depuis un moment…Tu l'as rendu dingue…

Ce n'était pas mon but crois moi…C'est la dernière chose que je voulais.

Maïko n'entendit pas la dernière phrase car elle avait poussé un cri d'exclamation

Sakura! J'ai la robe parfaite!

Elle la regarda de haut en bas…

Tu sais que tu as le physique parfaite d'un mannequin…Bon détache tes cheveux enfile cette robe…Je vais te coiffer et te maquiller aussi…Pendant que tu te changes je vais faire de même.

La jeune fille prit la robe des mains de Maïko et se dirigea vers le paravent. Lorsqu'elle en sortis la jeune fille avait revêtu une robe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genou du même bleu que ces yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en chignon d'où s'échappait quelque mèche rebelle. Elle fit un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle vit Sakura et lui dit de s'asseoir devant elle. Elle entreprit de friser les longs cheveux bruns dorés de Sakura. Elle souligna les yeux vert de la jeune fille de noir pour les faire ressortir et mit du gloss pêche sur ses lèvre. En à peine 30minutes les deux jeunes filles étaient prêtes. Maïko alla les rejoindre en premier et Han la félicita car elle était magnifique.

Attendez de voir Sakura…Tu peux venir!

Les cliquetis des talons aiguille se firent entendre et la jeune fille fit son entré. Shaolan perdit son souffle. Elle avait troqué sa jupe de jeans et son gilet contre une robe de satin blanc brodé de fleur de pivoine rouge éclatant, de fleur de cerisier rose et d'orchidée blanche crème. La robe rappelait les origines japonaises de la jeune fille tout en les soulignant. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rougir. Maïko donna le signal de départ et ils quittèrent pour la boîte de nuit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise d'utiliser Shaolan ainsi mais il lui avait demandé et elle avait accepté. Toute la soirée les regards se posèrent sur le couple que formait Sakura et Shaolan. La jeune fille avait peur qu'un paparazzi les prennent en photos car elle ne voulait pas voir son visage dans une presse a scandale avec le titre « nouvelle conquête de Shaolan ». Shaolan l'invita à danser et elle accepta. Un slow langoureux se fit entendre et le jeune homme en profitant pour se rapprocher d'elle

Alors Sakura tu t'amuses?

Beaucoup merci…Et toi?

Oui…Sakura…Vas-tu venir chez moi après?

La jeune fille le regarda et Shaolan remarqua que ces yeux avaient changé d'expression

Ne t'inquiète pas…Je ne toucherais pas…Enfin pas plus que maintenant…Je veux juste te connaître. N'oublie pas que tu m'as donné 24h

Promets moi que tu ne tenteras pas de m'attirer dans ton lit avec ta gueule d'ange

Comme sa je suis ton genre?

Je n'ai pas dit sa!

J'ai lue entre les lignes.

Il fit un clin d'œil et Sakura se mit à rire. Son rire était comme une douce musique à l'oreille de Shaolan. Elle était formidable. La soirée allait bientôt s'achever et Shaolan amena la jeune fille chez lui. En chemin aucun des deux ne parla et l'atmosphère se fit très lourde entre les jeune gens. Shaolan décida de le faire cesser

Sakura…Je vais te poser des questions…Tu n'as que trois Joker pour détourné cette question d'accord?

D'accords…Sa me convient…

Donc première question…M'as-tu dit la vérité toute a l'heure…je veux dire sur ton nom, d'où tu venais et si tu avais un petit copain?

Oui…Je m'appelle bien Sakura je viens de Tomoéda près de Tokyo et je suis seule…

J'admire ta franchise!...A qui téléphonais-tu tout à l'heure?

Ma colocataire et ma meilleure amie Tomoyo

Bien….Es-tu lesbienne?

Shaolan! Tu es idiot!

Je vérifiais c'est tout!

Shaolan se mit à rire et Sakura fit de même

Bon je continue…Pourquoi es-tu venu à tout nos spectacle?

J'hésite à utilisé mon Joker…Je vais répondre….Je n'ai jamais suivis de groupe en tournée et je voulais le faire avant….

Avant quoi…?

Je ne veux pas répondre à sa…

D'accord…Si je te demandais de rester avec moi le ferais-tu?

En disant cette phrase il avait agripper Sakura par le bras pour la retourné vers lui et plonger son regard dans le sien

Shaolan…Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquer stp

-Je respecte ta décision…C'est chez moi…Viens

Il pris la main de Sakura et commença à gravir les marches. Sakura sentait une boule dans son estomac mais elle devait y aller, elle le sentait. Elle avait toujours été attirée par Shaolan, par sa voix mais elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle serait si proche de lui. Lorsque Shaolan ouvrit la porte Sakura passa la première et son portable sonna

Pardonne moi…je dois répondre….Allo?...Toya! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tard? Comment es-tu au courant? J'ai seulement parlé a Tomoyo…Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Toya…Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! Ce n'est pas un morveux! Va dormir! Je serai là demain ne t'inquiète pas! Non il ne va pas m'attaquer cette nuit….Aurevoir

Sakura ferma son portable en jurant

Idiot…Comment a-t-il su que je n'étais pas rentré? Mon frère est tellement protecteur parfois!

Ouf…Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire que c'est ton frère

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une bourrade sur le bras

Hey!

Tel deux enfants Shaolan et Sakura commencèrent a se bousculer jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tombe sur le sofa de velours vert forêt. Shaolan sans le vouloir bascula sur elle. Pendant un instant un malaise s'installa.

Sakura…est-ce que je peux t'embrasser…Je dois te dire que même si tu dit que tu prend ton dernier joker je vais le faire

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle attendit que les lèvres de Shaolan se pose sur les siennes. Elle avait embrassé quelque garçon mais le baiser de Shaolan était à un tout autre niveau. Pour Shaolan les baisers était tous pareil mais les lèvre pêche de Sakura l'amenait dans une extase jamais connue. Sans le vouloir les baiser devint de plus en plus passionner et ils les entraînaient vers un autre niveau. À contre cœur Shaolan se détacha de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas terminer dans son lit comme les autres et il respectait son choix. Lorsqu'il s'écarta Sakura laissa échapper un grognement qui fit sourire Shaolan. Elle le fixa de ses yeux verts, attendant une réponse à cet arrêt soudain. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il revint avec 2 cannettes de bière. Sakura était recroquevillé dans un coin du sofa et le fixait intensément en tenant sa veste et sa cannette. Il la regarda quelque instant mais détourna bien vite le regard

Arrête de me regarder ainsi…

Pourquoi? Tu vas me sauter dessus…Shaolan qui te dis que je n'attend pas sa…

Shaolan fut surpris par ces paroles et la regarda de nouveaux. Une légère teinte rosée couvrait ses joues et elle le fixait toujours. Il prit un grand gorgé de sa bière. La posa par terre et prit celle des mains de la jeune fille pour faire la même chose. Il se perdit dans les yeux verts de celle qui l'avait ensorcelé et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sakura passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns chocolat du jeune homme en soupirant. Shaolan la caressait doucement au travers du satin de sa robe en s'imaginant la jeune fille nue. Entre deux baisers il souffla un peu et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille

Tu es sur

Tait toi et agis!

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire mais Sakura le fit taire par un baiser passionné. La jeune fille poussa le jeune homme pour qu'il soit bien assit dans le sofa et s'assit a califourchon sur lui. En le fixant dans les yeux elle enleva sa veste qu'elle fit tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Shaolan caressa ses épaules et fit glisser les fines bretelles de sa robe. Il l'attrapa par les fesses pour la soulever et l'amener à sa chambre. Il la posa doucement et fit glisser sa robe. Il n'avait jamais vue de cette couleur. De doux rose pêche. Sakura s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu'elle défit lentement en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte à chaque fois. Shaolan poussa quelque soupir d'aise et s'attaqua au soutien gorge de la jeune fille. Il ne restait que sa petite culotte comme seul rempart vers le fruit défendu. Elle défit sa ceinture et aidé par le jeune homme elle les fit glisser par terre. Il enleva ses boxer et questionna du regard Sakura pour être sur si elle voulait vraiment cela. Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa et cambra les reins comme invitations que le jeune homme ne refusa pas. Dans un râle de plaisir il la posséda.

Au petit matin Sakura fut la première a se réveillé et elle regarda tristement le jeune homme qui dormait près d'elle. Elle devait partir et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et pris ses vêtements. Elle quitta Shaolan sans le réveiller en pleurant doucement.

Lorsque le jeune se réveilla il chercha Sakura à tâtons dans les couvertures mais ne la trouva pas. Il cria son nom mais comme seule réponse il eu le silence. Une alarme se fit entendre dans sa tête. Elle était partie durant la nuit. Il rit de la situation car habituellement c'était lui qui partait mais il s'arrêta bien vite. Il devait la retrouver. Il appela Eriol, Han et Kyouji. Ceux-ci rappliquèrent en quatrième vitesse car la vois paniqué de leur chanteur les avaient réveillé. Shaolan les accueillis de façon un peu brutale mais la situation pressait

Il faut je la retrouve!

Qui?

Voyons Eriol…Sakura! Elle a passé la nuit ici et à mon réveille elle était plus là!

Quoi! Elle ta plaqué après avoir eu ton corps d'adonis!

Ferma la Kyouji! Shaolan…Que sais-tu d'elle?

Elle s'appelle Sakura…Elle vient de Tomoéda…Elle vit avec une fille qui s'appelle Tomoyo et son frère s'appelle Toya je crois…Han il faut je la retrouve…On part a Tomoéda maintenant!

Shaolan prit sa veste et descendit au parking vers la vanne de tournée que conduisait Han.

Les 3garcons le suivirent sans protester. Leur chanteur était amoureux et tant qu'il ne retrouverait pas Sakura il ne chanterait pas. Shaolan était nerveux. Il voulait la retrouver à tout prix. Shaolan fut charmé par la petite ville de Tomoéda mais il ne put apprécier tous ses charmes car il ne pensait qu'a sa fleur de cerisier. Kyouji le sortis de ses pensées

Shaolan…On est a Tomoéda…Comment tu vas retrouver Sakura maintenant…

je ne sais pas…je ne sais vraiment pas…

Il passèrent deux bonnes heures a courir partout à la recherche de la jeune fille au yeux vert dans résultat. Exténué il s'assirent dans un par cet mangèrent un lunch qu'il avait acheté au dépanneur du coin. Shaolan gribouillais des paroles pour sa prochaine chanson lorsqu'une conversation attira son attention

Je n'arrive pas à croire que son état se soit détérioré…Je sois y aller maintenant, voir si il on un donneur…Venez la voir bientôt…Elle sera ravi!

Ne t'inquiète pas…Vas maintenant

Au revoir les copains…

Une jeune fille au long cheveux noir passa près d'eux mais elle fut vite rejoins par une fille au cheveux auburn frisé

Tomoyo! Tu as oublié ton sac!

Le nom de la jeune fille fit l'effet d'un bombe a Shaolan et il se leva. Il aggripa la jeune fille par le bras

Tu t'appelles Tomoyo?

Oui…Pourquoi?

Vis tu en appartement avec une jeune fille qui s'appelle Sakura?

Oui…mais pourquoi! Tu n'es pas Shaolan!

Shaolan en put s'empêcher de trouver étrange qu'elle ne réagisse pas plus que sa.

Oui c'est moi…Je dois voir Sakura….Amène moi à elle

Sakura est à l'hôpital depuis son retour…Elle ne t'a rien dit de sa maladie?

Maladie?

Oui…Elle doit avoir une greffe de moelle osseuse si elle veut survivre…

Tout tourna autour de Shaolan. Sakura allait peut-être mourir…Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il fronça les sourcils

Tomoyo…Avez-vous trouvez un donneur?

Le regard de Tomoyo se remplit de larme. Non il n'en avait aucun…Shaolan soupira

Écoute. Tu as ici 4 garçon en super forme…Peut-être que l'un de nous peut l'aider…Amène moi prés d'elle s'il te plait

Elle sourit et leur fit signe de la suivre. L'univers qui entourait Shaolan avait disparu avec la nouvelle de la mort peut-être imminente de la jeune fille. Il entra dans le grand établissement tel un automate et suivit Tomoyo sans la voir. Il entra dans la chambre et fut frappé par ce qu'il vit. Sakura était branché à un grande nombre de machine ce faisait tous un bruit affreux. Elle releva la tête et sourit à Tomoyo mais la tristesse remplaça la joie dans son regard quand elle vit le groupe qui suivait son amie.

Shaolan…Comment?

Par simple chance je dois dire…Comment vas –tu?

Bien…Et toi?

Mieux maintenant

Je suis désolé d'être partie en voleuse mais je n'avais pas le choix…Hier était la dernière journée ou je pouvais vivre pleinement ma vie comme les filles de mon âges…

Je comprend…Nous allons faire les test pour voir si nous sommes compatible avec toi…Sakura…Je veux t'aider

Merci Shaolan

Elle sourit faiblement et salua les autres membres du groupe qui vinrent l'embrassé chacun leur tour. Tomoyo revint avec le docteur de son amie à qui elle avait expliqué la situation. Il dit au garçon de les suivrent pour leur expliquer les procédures. Sakura ferma les yeux et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Tomoyo prit sa main et lui sourit

Sakura…je crois qu'il est fou de toi

C'est réciproque Tomoyo Crois moi…je l'aime…

6mois plus tard

Shaolan était assis sur l'herbe verte d'un parc et grattait sa guitare. Le groupe avait pris 1mois de repos après leur longue série de spectacle afin de se remettre de leurs émotions. Maïko et Han s'était marier peu de temps avant afin de profiter de se moi comme lune de miel. Depuis quelque jour de nombreuse mélodie trottait dans la tête de Shaolan pour leur nouvel album et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de travailler. Celle qu'il écrivait à ce moment lui était inspirée par sa muse personnelle. Il commença à fredonner pour voir le résultat(c'est la chanson wherever you will go de The Calling)

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

…

Deux mains vinrent se posé sur ses yeux et des cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue

C'est pour moi cette chanson?

Pour qui d'autre jolie jeune fille…Tu es magnifique tu sais

Merci Shaolan…J'aime t'entendre me complimenté

Je le fais chaque jour car j'ai passé près de te perdre une fois…Sakura je t'aime tellement…J'ai hâte que tu sois mienne entièrement

Sakura regarda le diamant rose solitaire de sa bague. Juste après le prélèvement de moelle osseuse Shaolan avait demandé à Sakura de l'épouser. Ils ne savaient pas si elle survivrait et Shaolan était sur d'Avoir trouver la femme de sa vie après près de 24h de leur rencontre. Elle avait accepté. Shaolan et Kyouji était 2 donneurs compatibles pour Sakura au grand plaisir de sa famille. Elle allait survivre. Elle pleura de joie pendant un bon moment en répétant qu'elle les aimait tous énormément! 1 mois plus tard elle sortait de l'hôpital et recommença à suivre le groupe de Shaolan. Cette fois elle les regardait des coulisses. Elle était heureuse. Eriol et Tomoyo s'était rapprocher et il profitait de se mois de congé pour faire connaissance, au grand plaisir de Sakura qui aimait jouer les cupidons. Toute les nuits Shaolan lui chantait une chanson pour lui dire combien il l'aimait mais Sakura était sur de cette déclaration lorsque la passion s'emparait d'eux et que leur corps ne faisait qu'un.

_Tout mimi! Je l'ai commencé lorsque je suis allé voir un show des Cowboys fringants et que j'était devant le guitariste et je les terminé lorsque je suis allé au spectacle de Dumas et que j'était devant le chanteur (très mignon) C'est des artistes de chez moi le Québec qui sont vraiment bon…J'espère vous avez aimé et que je vais avoir PLEIN de REVIEWS_


End file.
